Dragon Knight
by Trapped In La La Land
Summary: This story is based 500 years after Galbatorix was ousted from the throne, Eragon & Saphira Rebuilt the order after the Green Egg hatched. Nasuada was made queen and the Elves, Dwarves & the Urgals are now a part of regular human society.
1. Prologue: So it Begins

Prologue:

**Author's Note: This is my first FICTION story ever, I always used to write non-fiction until the reasons on my profile occurred. If there are any spelling errors, boring bits that you want to complain about or you just want to put in an idea, REVIEW! As it says in the description, YES this is based 500 years in Alageasia's future, yes all the races have been mixed up and are comfortable together, also, after a while the Dragon Riders replaced 'Rider' with 'Knight' as their official name sooo...yeah. Enjoy!**

Walking down the loose cobblestone highway, the edges crumbling away from the main road, there were plants sprouting out of patches in the road and there were trees growing on both sides stretching into the distance broken only by random patches of bougainvillea and other weeds forming a dense underbrush.

Thinking about the amount of cover that bandits could hide in the traveler pulled his large steel shield up higher over his left arm and loosed his iron longsword, which rested on his left hip, an inch out of it's sheath. He was 5'9 and had a filled out, athletic body. He was a muscular Caucasian with light brown hair and had blue eyes and a nose that had a small chunk missing from the middle of it that gave him the look of a man in his mid- thirties that had seen rough combat.

He had a long scar running from the top of his left shoulder down to his elbow , half of it covered by the short sleeve of his leather tunic which was barely visible under his chainmail shirt, over which he had a steel chest plate with a large symbol of a crossed sword and mace with the head of a dragon covering where the two weapons met, a large backpack that sagged, the rest of his attire was completed with chainmail covered leather pants, steel bracer's and iron boots.

Over his back he had a large claymore. It had a black leather grip, shiny with use and a plain cross-guard, thoroughly dented from use. The blade itself though was a testament to workmanship, not a single scratch, dent or stain on it.. He was walking with confidence and little fatigue hinting at measurable strength. He was always looking at the sides of the road, constantly on lookout. He kept to the right side of the road keeping in shadow of the trees thanks to the afternoon sun, while the other side was bathed in patches of golden light that had broken through the overhanging canopy.

He walked with a purpose and with a quick pace. Then the deep thrum of a longbow cut though the sound of insects and broke the steady monotone of the man's walking.

He reacted instantly, diving towards the underbrush just as the arrow flew past his head and caught his right ear, drawing blood and taking a piece of his earlobe with it, he hit the ground with a thud, ignoring the cuts he received from the foliage, his backpack clanking as it's contents shifted. He ran to a nearby tree that was wide enough to hide him from the unseen archer and crouched, tearing off his backpack and rummaging through it, from it he took out his iron helm with its arming cap and chainmail coif tied in for quick use.

He slammed it on his head and slid his shield down his arm and into position. He held it up in front of him and slowly walked to the edge of the tree, staying crouched the entire time. He then stood up and, looking around to make sure that no-one was there, held up his shield and thrust it into the open, taking two arrows in his shield moments later. He pulled it back from behind the tree and propped it up, still just in sight of the unseen archer, he then made his way to the other side of the tree and, thinking about the angle of the arrows lodged in his shield, calculated the position of the archer. Gripping his sword tightly, he placed himself into a ready stance and suddenly broke from the cover of the tree and charged toward his opponent.

The bandit was donned in different types of armour, probably taken from previous victims. He looked at the rushing warrior with surprise and fear and dropped his longbow and the arrow that was already nocked into position. He was still turning when the warrior brought his sword down and cleaved his head in two, firmly lodging itself in his skull. He let go of the sword and slid the claymore from it's sheath and ran to the nearest tree while his opponent crumpled behind him. All this happened in mere moments.

Just as he reached the tree the blade of the second bandit who was farther back, hiding in the brush, appeared from behind the tree, the bandit swung it down in an arc, he expected it to connect with flesh and bone and so stumbled when he hit nothing but air. He felt a sudden pain in the back of his midsection then lost all feeling as his upper torso slid off his waist and fell to the ground.

The traveler pulled his sword free of the tree which had been lodged in it from the force of his swing and wiped it free of the blood on the clothes of the halved bandit. He retrieved his shield and pack from their last positions, his longsword was to damaged and a bit bent from the impact so he went back to the halved bandits upper torso and pried the sword from his grip. He looted their corpses, hitching the bow and quiver of arrows to the side of his pack. He was moving the bodies out of sight of the road when he heard the twang of a bow, heard the sound of metal sliding through metal and felt a sharp pain in the side of his head, he saw a flash of red light and everything went dark.

A third bandit walked up to the body of the traveler, then looked at the bodies of his comrades, then back at the man who had slain them both so easily, he looked at the man lying face down in the dirt with an arrow sticking out of his head and laughed in relief, he had escaped the slaughter of his colleagues and gotten everything they had, all thanks to one arrow. He rolled the man over and a look of complete and utter shock appeared on his face as soon as he saw the emblem on the mans chest.

He had killed a dragon knight, one of the legendary warriors who were bonded to great fire-breathing beasts and were hailed as the ultimate warrior. They were never seen walking down a highway, they always travel with those monstrous beasts that they call friendly.

He looked at the mangled corpses of his colleagues and thought that that confirmed the legends, he dragged the body farther into the underbrush along with the remains of his comrades and heaped them into a pile. He stripped them of all their valuables, weapons and armour.

He couldn't take all of the armour and weapons so he wrapped them in a cloth and buried them at the foot of a tree which he marked with a cross. He then pick up his load, took one last look at the cross on the tree and the surrounding area so as to remember to come back here. As he rounded the bend an arm disentangled itself from the mound of bodies, grasped a nearby root and began to pull itself free from the pile.

**Acknowledgements: This all would not have been possible with out the help of Hideout Writer to help me find my way through my menu. I'll update this with review acknowledgements as soon as someone reads it. So tired...(sleeps)**

**Till then, No One-liners **


	2. Chapter One: Why Me!

Chapter 1:

**Hello, I got three reviews on my "FIRST EVER FICTION CHAPTER THAT I WAS SO EXCITED ABOUT"! - _ - Imagine how happy I felt. On with the show.  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters here mentioned in IC. This story is Fiction. Reviews, nice comments, etc, will be taken into account, while flamers can SUCK EGGS! **

Walking along the highway with no purpose but to get to the next town, a tall man with long, black hair that was tied in a ponytail was walking, keeping time by humming a tune, not breaking his steady trudge even when the sun went down over the horizon and the moon was high in the sky lighting up the road for him with a pale white light. He was concentrating on keeping time when he slipped on something, sending it clattering away and making him tumble to the ground, face first. When he landed he felt every rock through his cloth shirt and pants, the material doing little to ease the roughness of the broken road. Reaching out his hand to push himself up, he placed it on something that bit into his flesh.

He gasped in pain as he quickly whipped his hand away from the sharp object. After getting over the pain a little, he wrapped it in some cloth ripped from the base of his pant legs, he cautiously groped for the object that caused the pain, afraid it would stab him again, forcing him to stop and fix himself up and be easy pickings for bandits. Still quite hard to see in the pale light he felt a sharp sting of pain from his hand again as he found something sharp. He looked more carefully and found the head of an arrow, then the shaft and finally the fletched swan feathers at the end. Cursing, he pushed himself to a sitting position and felt the arrow some more, unable to see clearly in the dim moonlight and his curiosity getting the better of his pain.

There was dried blood on the arrowhead and it wasn't his own, it takes time for blood to dry. He got to a standing position and took a step when he suddenly collapsed again, he cursed a long stream of words that, had anyone been in the vicinity, would have been highly offensive. He stood again, having lost the arrow in his second fall, he hobbled to the edge of the road and sat on a fallen tree trunk.

He sat down and laid his leg up on the trunk and stretched the muscles to make sure no tendons were damaged, he felt pain and thought he had just sprained it, he sighed with relief knowing that he had narrowly escaped serious injury. Since his pants were ruined anyway he tore a large strip from his pant leg and tore that into two, tying the smaller piece around the finger that was cut and tying the larger strip around the rest of his hand, he winced as he tightened it.

Resigned to his fate he lay down on the ground and rested his head against the side of the trunk, thankful for any kind of respite. He felt a twinge from his leg and winced again. Cursing, he closed his eyes and dreamed of a soft bed when he reached the inn at the small town of Belarus, named so for the man who founded it.

He jumped as his foot was grasped, jerking him out of his sleep. He rolled away from the hand right into a clump of thorns which he got wrapped up in. Eventually, when he thought he could not hurt anymore than he did now, he reached new heights of pain as the makeshift bandage around his hand was clawed off by thorns and the freshly scabbed over flesh was ripped open. He howled from the pain and was thrashing about before he just stopped moving, knowing that he could not force his way out of the bushes he slowly picked his way out, hating every moment of inactivity and the pain it brought as he eased his way out of the bush with excruciating slowness. When he had finally extricated himself from the clump of thorns he collapsed on the ground and just lay there, shivering from the pain.  
>Minutes later when he finally stopped shaking he slowly pushed himself to his knees and finally to his feet, the pain slowly subsiding as he got moving again and a new feeling overcame him, Fear. He remembered why he had just endured the pain he did and he twisted around and collapsed on his leg again, cursing everything.<p>

Still cursing he groped around him and grabbed a large rock that was roughly rounded and just able to fit in his hand. He pushed himself up, walking slowly to the man lying on the ground, favoring his injured leg, just able to see him in the early dawn light.

He was surprised when all he saw was a large man lying with his hand outstretched, his body lying limp out in front of him, his face and the left side of his head hidden by the ground and the other hidden by hair matted with blood. He looked on the verge of death.

There were two courses of action, he could leave him to die, choked by his own blood or he could help him. Sighing he dropped the rock and got his waterskin from where he left it by the log, tearing some more off of his pant legs, he wet the cloth with the water and approached the unconscious man.

The first thing I felt was pain, great pain that seemed to grow with every pump of blood from my heart. My first thought was why does my head hurt so much, my second was where am I and my third thought, 'Who' am I'? My eyes closed as I tried to raise myself up off the ground but immediately had to lower myself down again because my head started swimming.

Instead, I tried to roll over, with my eyes still shut tight thanks to the throbbing pain in my head, I rolled right into someone. I tried to roll away quickly but succeeded in only making myself dizzy again. I could hear nothing but the sound of something falling and a small grunt of pain. A great clattering arose which sounded as thunder in my head and I blacked out, once again falling into darkness.

I awoke to meat cooking, the mouth-watering smells wafting towards me on the breeze. I couldn't move, I could only make a small grunt. That had an effect. There was a scuffling and when I cracked my eyes I saw a man holding an outstretched sword towards me from the other side of the log that I was lying my head against, a woolen vest the only thing between me and the roughness of the wood. I tried to move again but could only just flex my fingers, even that small movement causing me pain. I tried to speak but only a rasping breath came out. At this the man with the sword seemed to relax a little. He said something but it sounded distorted as though he were underwater. He said something else and I could make out some words: "Who are..., happened..." he sounded loud and eventually I could make out that he was asking me for my name. I decided to try once more to speak, the words coming out of my mouth sounding like an old man's dying breath: "Don't...know." These words sapped the last of my strength and just before I slipped into the irritated sleep of unconsciousness I saw the man bend down towards me with a irritated look in his eyes. Then I fell into a haze of unknowing.

**For reviewing , I would love to thank 'Hideout Writer', "Master of the Blood Wolves', 'Pimi' & 'Restrained Freedom. Thank you 'Hideout Writer' for encouragement and support for these chapters, you truly are a master at what you do, as is 'Master of the Blood Wolves'! Thank you, if you want this to continue, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Till then, a quote from 'Master of the Blood Wolves', No One-liners **


	3. Chapter Two:  Nightmares

Chapter 2:

**I only had one review and that one was EPIC, so I made up one more chapter for today, it may be a bit rushed but it's still good.  
>Spoilers: If you recognize any names tell me where you heard them and see if you can guess where Belarus is located on the map of Alagaesia. The person who does gets a cookie!<strong>

I sunk back into unconsciousness, not caring about anything else except escaping the pain, but when I came to that realm of everything and nothing, where all of your dreams come through, I only had one long nightmare.

_I opened my eyes and looked around, there was dust everywhere and the ringing of swords reached my ears. "CLAIRE!" I jumped to my feet and sprinted towards the noise, picking up my knights sword from where I had lost it, it's emerald green color dulled by the haze. Just as I reached the chamber, Claire was thrown out of the arched entrance, this deep underground you could hear the echoes of battle far behind you and the thunderous roars of dragons making the entire cavern shake. _

_I ran over to her, she was bleeding profusely from a gash on her chest, I put my hand on the wound, "Waise heill!" The wound knitted together and the bleeding stopped, but she was still unconscious. Crying out in anger I ran into the chamber and there was Claire's dragon, Miremel, dead and thrown against the side of the wall, her brown scales nearly blending in with the dark rock, the only light coming from the fires caused by her in an effort to save her knight. _

_They were in a chamber with a high ceiling, there was a deep ravine at the edge of the chamber that lead into darkness, I could hear rushing water below. _

_There was the shade, cleaning his blade of the blood of Miremel and Claire with a spell, he looked up as he heard me enter the chamber. He looked at me and smiled, his bright red hair still in place, despite the chaos. I yelled a battle cry and charged at him, arcing down with an overhead cut aimed to split his body open from neck to hip. He deflected it easily and we started exchanging blows._

_It went on for five minutes with neither of us gaining any ground. But then I had to take a step back, then another, and another, until I was being forced back to the edge of the ravine. He had me at the edge until he hit my sword with as much strength as he had and sent it spinning out of my hand, into the darkness below. _

_He then slashed me across the chest, my armour the only thing protecting me, still it was enough to make me lose my balance and sent me over the edge. I flailed for the edge and managed to get a grip, but he was still looming over me and he raised his sword for the killing blow. _

_Then we both looked up at the ceiling as it shook and then a huge hole appeared and out of it came an amazingly large and dirty dragon, with scales of the lightest green who crashed down where the shade was only moments before. Suddenly my vision was obscured by a large green foot as she loped towards me to see if I was alright. "Are you alright! I'm fine Vervada, kill the shade!" _

_At that she turned around and jumped at the shade who only just managed to get out of the way before he was crushed. . But just as he landed, a large, clawed hand bashed into his side and sent him flying over towards the ravine edge, just to the right of where I was trying to pull myself unsuccessfully up, the plate armour I was wearing preventing me._

_The shade got up again and, knowing he couldn't take out Vervada and survive, he directed his attention at the ceiling, and screamed, "Jierda!" As soon as he did the entire ceiling released one big CRACK and then started to fall. Just then Vervada jumped over and swatted the Shade over the edge of the ravine and into the darkness, him laughing the whole time. _

_That's when the ceiling broke. Thousands of tons of rock about to smash down on our heads, I closed my eyes and waited for the pain but it never came, the rumbling stopped. I opened my eyes and there was Vervada, holding up the ceiling like a god holds up the sky. She screamed into my head to get rid of the armour. Now that the shade was no longer a danger, I complied. I concentrated on the straps that held the armour together and said, "Jierda." _

_The straps broke and the plate armour fell to the darkness below, following the shade. After that I easily climbed back up and ran over to Vervada. "Come on, we have to get out of here!" She replied, "I can't, you have to go without me, if I let go the ceiling will collapse on us both!" I couldn't believe her words, she wanted me to go and leave her to die. "No, I will never leave you, if we die, we die together!" Vervada's next word's will remain with me for the rest of my life. "Goodbye, my love!" _

_She let go of the ceiling, picked me up in her clawed hand, drew it back and threw me across the room and out of the entrance, she tried to follow but the rocks falling blocked the entrance. There was a huge crash a few seconds later and the rumbling stopped._

_I could feel her consciousness fading, getting weaker. I ran up to the rubble blocking the door and tried to break through, I punched, kicked, cut, I even threw magic at it, tearing most of it away, but more just replaced it. Then she was gone, her consciousness had faded, I put my hands on my head and screamed out in pain, it felt like my mind had been ripped in two. _

_I collapsed on the floor, shaking and sobbing. I could hear footsteps coming up the tunnel but I didn't care whether they were friend of foe. Vervada was gone, gone forever. I heard voices calling, calling us, calling me. "Claire, Sten!" _

_Suddenly, they were around me, the other knights, their dragons, their partners, their friends. They ran up to us and examined Claire, "Claire? Claire! CLAIRE! She's gone, Sten where's Miramel, where's Vervada!" I looked at him, he saw the tears in my eyes and put two and two together. "Sten, I'm sorry. I wish we had gott- STEN!" I had slipped into unconsciousness._

I opened my eyes and looked around, I was lying on a small cot in the corner of a room that smelled like a plant. I tried to get up but my head span again. I collapsed to on the bed and a voice says, "Don't try and get up yet, your not fully healed." I turn my head to the right and look for the source of the voice and there's an old man sitting next to me with a wrinkly grin on his face. "Well hello there stranger, you gave me a fright, I thought that you weren't going to wake for at least a week, if at all. Welcome to Belarus."

**R&R! Please, if you enjoyed this tell me so I know I'm on the right track. For reviewing, I'd like to thank 'Hideout Writer'!**

**Till then, No One-liners **


	4. Chapter Three: Random Sequence

**Chapter 3:**

** This is by far the worst chapter so far but I need to move past this writers block and this is the only way I know how. Do not fret, these chapters will greatly improve, it's just that school started up again and I need to get back into chemistry.**

_One Week Later:_

I was sitting outside the house of the man who had brought me back to Belarus and taken me to the healer. I thought back to the conversation I had had with the old man not two days ago.

_(FLASHBACK)_

"_Well it looks like your ready to go, I healed you up enough and if you keep taking that medicine you should stop having headaches by the end of the week." I thanked him for his help and care. "I'm sorry, but I don't have anything to pay you with. That's okay, the man who brought you here paid for you, he also left you a note." He rummaged in his pocket for a little before turning up a very crinkled and stained piece of paper that was tied up with some string. _

_He handed it to me along with a pouch of coins. "I can't take this!" The old man laughed at this. "That's not for you, that's the change for the man who paid for my services, he gave me too much and by the time I had counted it he had already left for Ceunon. Its east-north-east of here." I thanked him one more time and headed towards the town centre, thinking about what had happened. _

_After I had woken up, I'd discovered that I had no recollection of past events, the healer said it was due to the arrow which had pierced something called the hippcampus, he told me it was the thing in my brain that controlled my memories and because it was damaged I had something called amnesia He said that he had managed to heal my head just fine but in order to recover my memories I would have to find something to trigger a response in my head, causing me to remember. _

_Unable to remember anything I wondered what I'd do if someone asked for my name. I thought back to my nightmare and decided that I might as well go with Sten. I walked down the street and passed the memorial of Carvahall. _

_There was a trio of people worked out of iron. Out of curiosity I walked up to it and read the little plaque underneath it, it read: _

_This memorial is dedicated to the brave men and women of Carvahall who left their lives behind and set out to fight the tyrant king Galbatorix. They crossed through the spine, travelled by ship to Surda and joined the Varden,a rebellion that sought to rid the world of Galbatorix. They took the entire population of the villagers with them. After the Black King was slain they came back and founded the village of Belarus May they be remembered for all time. Front: Roran Garrowson. Left: Birgit Mardasdaughter. Right: Horst Ostrecsson._

_(END FLASHBACK)_

The man had not replied to my knocking on the door so I had taken a seat where I am now. While I was reminiscing a man walked down the street, a man with long dark hair. As soon as he saw me sitting in front of his house he walked up to me, holding a large package of cloth. "Who are you and why are you sitting in front of my house?" he said. He was very blunt. "I'm here to thank you for saving my life." That made his eyes fog over for a second before a light of recognition appeared. "Why hello then, the name's Keenan Casiusson."

He shook my hand and invited me in. As soon as we were seated at his table in his small room at the inn we started talking. "So, what's your name then? My name's... Sten...I think." At this he looked puzzled and I elaborated to him the the fact that I now had amnesia.

"Well that's pretty sad, not being able to remember anything, not even your own mother." That thought hadn't crossed my mind, what if I had family waiting for me, or a wife, or children... That's another reason why I came here, how did I come to be here, the healer said you didn't tell him. "I was in a hurry and frankly, I didn't care much." "If you didn't care, then why did you save me, take me to a healer, pay for my stay and all of it, which reminds me, here's your change for the help." I handed him the pouch of coins and watched as he counted them. As soon as he was satisfied with how much was there he put it away and said: "So you're wondering what happened, I don't know. When I found you bleeding from a wound in your head I took you to the healer in Belarus."

Well was there anything around that might be mine?" At this Keenan's eyes lit up and he leaned forward and started to unwrap the cloth package he had dumped on the table when they had come in and sat down. "I actually found this little prize when I went looking for some reason as to why you were injured. I tripped on a badly hidden stash of weapons." As he said this he pulled the last of the cloth away and showed a short sword, a long knife and a broken bow and arrows. The blades were shiny and smelt of oil. "Did you have these sharpened?" At this he looked rather excited. "Yes I did. I have enough money to sustain me for a while yet and I travel a lot. I was just passing through Belarus on the way to Ceunon so as to visit a friend and you were on the side of the road."

"Why did you help me then when you could have gone on and not have the hassle and cost of the healing me?" It was the right thing to do and I can afford it, so I did it." This didn't make sense to me but I just ignored it. Now that I was done talking to him I said goodbye and got up from the table. "What are you going to do now?" I stopped, what was I going to do now, I had no idea who I was, if I had any family or friends, I was like a baby just seeing the world for the first time and it was a very daunting prospect. Especially with no money. I replied: "I don't know, I guess I'll just keep walking until I find something to help me remember anything."

"If that's what your planning on doing do you want to do it with me, like I said I travel and if you want you could accompany me." I considered this for a moment and then nodded. Everything was happening so quickly and everything that had just occurred so far made no sense so I might as well go. "Great, who knows, on the way you might find something that triggers your memory like you told me about."

_One Week Later_

We were walking through Belarus again, a full month after I had gotten my injury and everything looked the same as it did then. The only difference though was the fact that the streets were bustling because it was market day. There were stalls selling just about everything lining the main street of the town. One in particular caught the attention of my companion, a stall with a bunch of young women around it admiring the jewellery. Before he left he gave me a coin purse and told me to find some decent items to wear. All I had on was what the doctor had given to me and they were starting to get ratty and torn.

After he left I went browsing for clothes. I stopped at a few stalls and bought some leather boots, some trousers and a short sleeved tunic. I still had some considerable money left over so I decided to find some protection in the shape of armour. There were many stalls that sold armour and nearly all of them were charging very high prices. There were a couple of stalls that sold used, dented and imperfect armour so I went to one of these. As I was browsing, a chest plate caught my eye.

It was heavily dented in the centre of it, there must have once been a symbol on it but no more. The strange thing about it was that the rest of it was perfect, not scratched at all. I let the thought slip away and ended up buying some bracers, greaves the chest plate and a chainmail shirt. The prices of each were very cheap because most of them had blood on them.

After that I decided to but a decent weapon. The little shortsword and long knife seemed inadequate and I was looking for something more intimidating. So I began the long and arduous search by diving through crowds of people to get to a stall only to find that they didn't have what you were looking for. Then repeating the process over again again. In the end I found a stall with a small number of shady looking people standing around it.

Nearly every weapon was scratched, dented, bent, bloodied, chipped or mangled in some way except one. A large claymore with a shiny black leather grip, a dented cross-guard and a long, perfect blade, not a single scratch or dent.

It was overpriced but I just couldn't take my eyes off it so in the end, after a lot of haggling, I bought it and as soon as I had done that my purse felt considerably lighter. Now that I had done my shopping, I went looking for my companion over at the stall where I had left him. He wasn't there but when I asked the owner for his whereabouts she told me that he had gone to the inn with two of the local girls who were admiring her items before he sweet talked them in to joining him.

Now knowing that I probably wouldn't see him for the rest of the night, the afternoon light was fast approaching. And the main street was starting to clear. I decided to find the inn and catch some sleep before they set out the next morning.

I made my way to the inn and walked in. I bought a room for the night and was about to go upstairs when a man sitting at a bench saw me and fell off his chair. I ran to help him up but when he saw me helping him up he pushed me and scrabbled away and onto his feet. He stared screaming at me: "Demon, you're a demon, you were dead and now here you are standing before me. He's come to take revenge on me for killing him!" At this he collapsed again face first onto the ground. When the inn-keeper ran to help him up he was unconscious. The man supporting him looked at me and asked me if I knew him, I replied that I didn't and he told the assembled crowd that he had just had to much to drink.

When I went to my room that night and slept I couldn't get the man's face out of my head. But the thing that sent chills to my spine was what he said, "He's come take revenge on me for killing him!" I would have to ask him some questions in the morning.

**Okay, thanks for reading. Just bear with me for a while, I had to do most of this after homework and frankly I'm surprise I didn't put some of that in their by mistake. Also I needed filler to move on so the good chapters will be coming soon.**

**For Reviewing: Hideout Writer**

**For Story Alerting: Hideout Writer**

**For Moral and Writing support: Hideout Writer & Master of the Blood Wolves**

**Till next time...**

**No One-Liners! **


	5. Chapter Four: The Songs of Dragons

**Chapter 4:**

**Author's Note: I know that I am not even close to good, imaginative or punctual when I write, I know that I can be rather annoying when I post these stories. But all of these chapter's need to be read. When you DO read it, if you are not bored out of you mind and have given up on the story before it had even begun, please tell me about spelling errors, punctuality errors or just complain about something wrong about the story. If you don't tell me what's wrong, how can I fix it. Enjoy.**

_The following morning:_

I woke up after a fitful night's sleep, I kept having the same nightmare over and over again. I went down the stairs and went to the bar to get a wake-up drink and I found Keenan sitting on one of the stools. He had bags under his eyes and he smelt of ale. "Did you have a nice night?" I asked him sarcastically. "I had the best night ever, its the mornings after that I hate. My only regret is this damn headache." Just then the two young women that he had left the marketplace with came down the stairs, both of them looking as dishevelled as him. They went to the door but before they left they turned and both blew a kiss to Keenan at the same time, then they walked out the door and let it slam shut behind them.

I couldn't help but feel jealous, here he is with two girls while I have to sleep alone. "How do you do it, two girls in one night. I'm surprised they didn't kill you." At this he turned redder than he already was so that now, embarrassment coupled with a migraine, made him look like a beetroot. "I just say a couple nice things to them, tell them how beautiful they are and they fall over themselves to serve me." He said this so smugly that I felt like hitting him. "Really, so that's what the tinkle of metal coming from the both of them was, just more of your love I suppose." At this, the colour drained from his face and he checked his belt for his coin purse, it was empty, save for a couple of little coppers. He was up off the stool and out the door after them so fast that he forgot that he hadn't paid the inn-keeper for his drink. Seconds later another slam signalled the exit of said inn-keeper.

Content that I had just ruined Keenan's morning, I sat down at the bench, finished my shot and also finished off the last of Keenan's tankard. Needless to say, ten minutes later I was back in bed trying to ignore the feeling of my head splitting open.

The following hour I felt well enough to go back downstairs again, albeit holding the rail so as to steady myself lest I keel over from dizziness. I walked over to an annoyed Keenan who was sitting at the bench again. "And where have you been, thanks to you I just had to do a run at the earliest hour possible wrestle with two girls, like I did last night, wrestle with an angry inn-keeper and get dragged back here only to have my newly recovered coin taken by said angry inn-keeper. How was your morning?" By the end of the tirade he was back to his beet red colour, so I decided to stoke the fire some more. "My morning was rather uneventful, also I finished your drink. I didn't think you were coming back." Two seconds later I was out the door with Keenan right behind me, brandishing the empty tankard.

A half-hour later we were packed and ready, just about to leave when I remembered the man who had claimed to be the one to 'kill' me. "Hold on Keenan, there's someone here I have to see." At this he looked dumbstruck. "But I thought you couldn't remember anything?" I told him what had occurred the previous evening and by the end of the story he was intrigued as to what I would do. "Are you going to kill him?" he asked, looking almost hopeful.

"No, I just want to ask him what happened, for all we know he could have just been drunk and thought I was someone else that he had...ah...killed." He seemed content with my answer but he loosened the broadsword in its sheath and continued to ask me if he looked 'threatening'. We walked up to the inn-keeper, who then proceeded to give Keenan a dirty look who suddenly seemed to be very taken with the floor. "Excuse me, but may I ask as to the whereabouts of that man from last night, I wanted to ask him a few questions about what he said.."

"Why should I do that, he's a constant customer every time he passes through and I don't fancy losin' him." He was suspicious and they knew it, fortunately Keenan had met this kind of person before and they always sold out for coin. Keenan spoke up: "We can make it worth your while if you do." At that he shook the pouch of coins in his hand and the inn-keepers eyes lit up, the greedy bastard.

"I might know the location of this man but its going to cost you 3 silvers." Without hesitation, Keenan selected the coins in question and handed them over. He told them the information and just as they were leaving he said, louder than he had to, "I guess I'll add these 3 to the others I already have." Keenan was silent but I could clearly hear him grinding his teeth and I saw his knuckles whiten on his hilt. It took enormous willpower not to laugh. "calm down, I don't want to have to put up with a bad mood like yours all the way to Gil'ead."

_Five days later:_

They were well away from Belarus by now, had gone through Therinsford and were just coming around a bend to face Utgard. According to Keenan, the great citadel was only accessible to dragons and their knights. "What are the Dragon Knights?" I asked him as we were walking around the large peak. "Well...hmm, they're supposed to be guardians and protectors of all Alagaesia but lately they haven't been seen much, apparently there was a battle two months ago and they lost about twenty knights, their dragons died after from either pain or shock. When you lose you knight or vise-versa, its very traumatic." I considered this for a moment then asked another question.

"What do the other knights do to those who lose their partner?" At this he looked extremely sad. "If you lose your bonded partner, the order gives you the choice to stay, or they offer to end your life. The latter is the most frequent, neither can live with the other dead unless they have a strong heart."

We rode in silence for a while before I decided to ask one more question. "How did you come to know so much about the subject of Dragon Knights?" I had definitely hit a nerve because as soon as I asked he sat up straighter in the saddle and said: "We're wasting daylight talking, let's get a move-on. Then he was off, setting his horse for a lope. I sent mine shooting after his and then reduced my speed to level out and ride side by side with him.

"Slow down, we're going to tire the horses like this!" I called. He slowly slowed his pace until we were at a steady walk again. "I take it you've learnt to not ask me that question?" He looked so serious that I decided not to prod him about it further. We rode on for a while longer before we got bored enough to start talking again. We had by now come half way around Utgard and were just going through some trees when there was a _twang_, a thwack and an arrow appeared in my horses neck. The result was instantaneous, the horse reared up in pain before collapsing to the ground but not before sending me flying back up the road.

As I scrabbled to my feet and placed my hand on the handle of my long knife, I felt cold steel as it was placed against the back of my neck. "Pull it out slowly and throw it to the side, then do the same with the rest of your weapons." The voice was triumphant and I could feel the sword quivering with excitement. Needless to say that I complied, wanting to keep my head attached. As I was taking out my claymore I saw that the same thing was happening to Keenan, albeit with much more argument.

"We got 'em Ted," The one holding the blade to my neck called out to the trees. Another man walked out and so did three more people, making seven bandits in all. "You idiot Quimby, you were meant to hit the person not the horse," Ted said to one of the two men next to him carrying a bow. He looked down, shamefaced, and said sorry, Ted then proceeded to turn around and punch him in the face, sending him sprawling to the ground. "Sorry? Sorry! You better say your sorry or you''ll definitely be sorry. It's screw-ups like you who get other people killed. Because of you they're both alive and we have one less horse, that's coin gone. You better get better at this real quick or I'll send you up against the next armed group alone!"

While he was saying this, he was punctuating every word with a kick to the man's ribs. "Okay, I think you've learned." he said to the now unconscious Quimby. "Doc, get over here and fix him up while I deal with our fresh source of income." At that he waked over to us and looked us over. Finally, after two minutes of this he obviously made up his mind. "Okay, we'll take that skinny one there and kill the big one, he's gonna' be too much of a hassle to guard."

As soon as he said this he turned around and left with three men, two of which were carrying Quimby. When they left, two of the remaining three proceeded to bound and gag Keenan. The one with the sword at my neck kicked me to the ground and proceeded to kick me until the others were done. As soon as they were they picked me up and placed me on my knees. The man with the sword raised it high up over his head, ignoring the muffled shouts coming from Keenan who they had positioned carefully so that he was facing towards me. I closed my eyes, gritted my teeth and waited for the inevitable bite of cold steel biting into my flesh. Then..._ thwack, thwack, thwack._

I heard grunts of pain, the clanging of the sword as it fell harmless;y to the ground and the sound of bodies falling. I opened my eyes and there were the three men, all dead, all with an arrow sticking out of their chests, except one who had landed on his chest and had forced it through his body, taking some of the organs with it. Then I heard a new sound...

_Thwump, thwump, thwump..._ There was a huge rush of air, the ground shook with the impact of something very heavy, then a deafening roar that caused the horse to tug and break free of where the slavers had tied it to a sapling. It ran down the road. The leaves fell from the canopy above and littered the ground. There, standing in all its majestic glory, was a dragon, a dragon of the purest white. It was about the size of a large house and there was a young woman sitting on the back who, matching her dragons colours, wore a tunic and pants of he same hue. She had a white sheath on her side and in it was probably a sword that probably, like the rest of her attire, was also white.

She jumped off of her dragon and ran over to me. On the way she pointed her hand at Keenan, "Jierda," the ropes holding him broke, causing him to fall forward onto his face without the resistance of the rope holding him back. She knelt in front of me, "Hello there, what's your name?" I was taken off guard by the direct question and even more distracted because of her beautiful voice, it sounded like happiness incarnate. That's when I noticed the ears. She was an elf. Then I started noticing more, such as the angular lines of her face, kind of like a cat. "The names Sten." I replied.

"Wonderful, my names Elyssia and this is Indlevarne." She was so happy and cheery that the last few minutes might never have happened. _"Hello human, I suggest you thank her for her help, we could have left you here to die but its our job to protect people from slavers and bandits."_

Needless to say that I was shocked. _"Who is that, who's talking?"_ The dragon blinked in surprise. There was a moment of silence and then Elyssia frowned. "Indlevarne says that you spoke to him." She took a few steps back and raised her hand towards me. I had seen how she broke Keenan's bonds and...KEENAN!

I turned around and ran towards Keenan who saw me coming. Then I heard Elyssia say something behind me and he fell forward. I just caught him in time and when I rolled him onto his back he was sleeping, his breathing steady as if nothing had happened. I rounded on Elyssia who still had her hand up and raised towards me. "What did you do to him!" I yelled. She may have saved their lives but she may still be a threat. "You used your mind to talk to Indlevarne, are you a magician?" At this I was confused, how could I have spoken to him, I only thought the words.

"What, no, not that I know of, unless I have just become one in the last five minutes it would have helped our situation greatly, would it not?" At these words she frowned, she was silent for a minute before nodding, maybe she was talking to her dragon. "Will you allow me to probe your mind to see if you are not not lying?" Now I was dumbfounded. Not ten minutes ago I was riding with a friend and now a Dragon Knight is asking me permission to sift through my mind. But, maybe she could find my memories and unlock them. "I'll let you into my mind, but, if you find any memories, can you please try to make me see them too?"

Now it was her turn to look confused. Another minute of quiet later and she nodded. "Okay, I'll share anything I find, but only if you tell me why." I elaborated to her about my amnesia and a look of understanding appeared on her face. "Okay, I'm going to start, but be warned, if you do anything suspicious, Indlevarne will kill you where you stand before you have a chance to utter a word. "Okay." I felt a bit alarmed about that and was having second thoughts but I knew it was possibly my only chance at remembering anything. I closed my eyes.

Then I felt it, a pressure on my mind trying to force its way in. But then I heard a gasp and it stopped going any further than the outside of my mind. "Why are you stopping?" I asked. Then my mind exploded into pain. I fell to my knees, my eyes still closed and an image forced its way into my mind.

_I was sitting on an ornate golden chair in front of a room full of people, and behind them was their dragons. All of them were staring at me as I finished recounting my tale, I was crying while looking at the floor. "You killed the shade and it cost you and the order a great many sacrifices. We will mourn for those who gave their lives in pursuit of ridding this land of evil." I just sat there, staring at the floor, my mind constantly probing the darkness, finding many but not the one I was looking for. _

"_We will remember Vervada, she was a kind, just and noble dragon. She will be missed." Once again, I stared at the floor. "It is now your decision as to what you want to do. You are still a member of this order and if you so choose you can stay. If not, then you may leave, the order or this world." At this, one of the elders got up and ran from the room, a lady with flowing black hair. Still, I looked at the ground. The room was silent, everyone, even the dragons, seemed expectant. When I didn't say anything , the leader of the Knights said, in a gentle voice: "I'm sorry Sten but you need to make a decision, otherwise I'm forced to make it for you." When he stopped talking, even the breathing of the elders seemed to cease. _

_Finally, I looked up, the tears streaming from my eyes. Some of the elders looked away, some still looked at me and some had tears of their own. "Eragon, Leader of the Knights of Alagaesia, I, Sten, rider of Vervada, forfeit my status among the order." The room was silent, now the eyes of all the elders were gazing at me. "Then I, Eragon Shadeslayer, rider of Saphira, as is my right and responsibility, strip you of all ties to the order. May you find your way peacefully in the world." Now that all was said and done, one by one, the elders filed out of the chamber, closely followed by their dragons. Not one of them looked at me. _

_As soon as the great wooden doors closed behind them I stood up walked to a book on a small table at the side of the room and opened it. I looked among the others of our order, those who had joined us these past five-hundred years and found mine. It was near the start, the third one on the first page. I picked up the quill next to the book, dipped it in the previously prepared bottle of ink, and placed the tip at the start of my name. This was it, there was no turning back. I slid the tip across my name, by doing so, I becoming no-one._

_As soon as this was done I walked to the great wooden doors and they opened. I left the room and headed down the great main hallway of the Knights Head-Quarters in the capital city of Illirea. Everyone I passed looked away. Then I came to the main doors, they were opened. I walked out and was greeted by the sight of every dragon and knight in Illirea, all gathered around the front door and filling the massive courtyard. I stopped and looked for a whole minute before slowly climbing the stairs. When I reached the bottom, the crowd parted to allow me an exit. When I started walking through the dragons started to sing, an eerie sound that filled every corner with a long, sad, drawn out note._

_I walked slowly through the parting crowd and finally found the gate, it was open. I stopped before the massive gate, big enough for dragons to go through. I turned around and looked back at the crowd, the dragons still keeping their keening cry going. I looked at all the faces, at the order I had helped to rebuild, at the majestic creatures that now lived again thanks to the downfall of one mad-man and his empire. I looked at them and, despite my great grief, I felt glad, glad that I had helped remake something so beautiful._

_I couldn't take anymore. I turned around, hesitated for a split second, then crossed the threshold of my life, leaving to start a new one, or to finish my days in darkness. As I walked down the empty streets, I heard the portcullis close behind me, but I could still hear them. The dragons, keeping their song alive even though to me, everything else had died._

I was on my knees, the pain becoming so great that I yelled in pain. Over the deafening drumming in my head, I felt a presence, it was calming and soothing and blocked the pain. Then a voice said something, it was difficult to make out at first but then I heard what it was saying. "Sleep, my love, sleep." Wanting nothing more, I fell forward and slipped into nothingness, anything to escape the pain.

**I hope you enjoyed that, if not, tell me WHY!**

**Review acknowledgements: Hideout Writer... that is all.**

**Till then...**

**No One-Liners! **


	6. Chapter Five: The Plains of the Mind

**Chapter Five:**

**Okay, before I do anything else, I apologize for the end to this story. I was tired and I couldn't think of a dramatic way to end it so I did this. I will edit it if anyone could give me an idea how. But you probably won't because who cares about a noob writer and his fiction...**

Pain.

Insufferable, incredible, excruciating pain.

I was lying on something that was stabbing into my body. I opened my eyes and saw grass.

It was everywhere. Then the pain was gone, reduced to a dull throbbing ache in my head. I got to my feet and looked for anyone or anything. I was on a small rise in a field of ankle-high grass. There was nothing for miles, this small hill the only thing breaking the monotone. _"__I__'__m __alone.__"_ I thought.

"_That__'__s __no __shock;__ I__'__ve __been __alone__ for __quite __a __while.__"_ I jumped as I heard the voice. I looked around but saw no-one. "Who's there?" I called into the breeze. _"__It__ is __me,__my __love.__"_ There was the voice again. "Who's there? Why am I here?" He felt a large stab of pain from his head again and fell onto his knees. _"__STEN!__"_ Then I heard the loud, _thwump, __thwump, __thwump,_ of massive wings, I felt the slipstream created by the displaced air, I felt the ground shake with the sudden massive weight dropping from the sky and landing at the bottom of the hill.

I looked up but the reflex-tears in my eyes blurred a massive shape standing before me. Then I felt the ground shake again as it took a step towards me. "No, stay back!" The shape stopped moving. I reached towards my eyes and wiped the tears away with my travel-stained sleeve. When I took my hand away… the feeling was indescribable.

There, standing before me was a dragon, a dragon of massive proportions. Its head was bigger than the hill I was standing on. Its body was bigger than anything he had ever seen before. But not only that, it had scales of the deepest green, except on its belly where the color was lighter, the same color as the grass that surrounded me. It was looking at me with deep, emerald green eyes. When I saw its eyes, I was confused. It was crying. Then the voice in my head returned.

"_Oh__ Sten, __it__'__s __you.__ After __months __of__ trying __to __reach __you__… __it__'__s__ the __best __thing __besides __waking __up __to __see __your __face.__"_ I was lost, here was probably the most beautiful, majestic dragon in history, not only that but it was most definitely talking to him, who else could the voice belong to. "Excuse me, but who are you?" At this question a look of complete shock appeared on her face, soon followed by a look of despair. _"__But, __it__'__s __me __Sten, __it__'__s __me __Vervada.__"_

At that statement, my head felt like it had been ripped open. There were images flying into my head. _There __was __a __picture __of __a__ large __green __egg __on __a __red __velvet __cloth. __I __placed __my __hand __on __it __and __as __soon __as __I __did __I __heard __a __loud __squeak __and __a __crack __appeared __in __the __egg. __I __picked __it __up __and __placed __it __on __the __ground. __Three __seconds __later __a __large__ piece __of __egg __flew __off __and __the __cause __was __a __pair __of __small, __scaly __legs __that __had __kicked __it. __The __hatchling __ripped __apart __the __egg, __as __soon __as __it __was __out __and __it __had __cleaned __itself __of __any __viscera, __it __jumped __back__ on __the __egg __and __positively __raged__ at __it. __It __kept __hitting __it __with __its __tail __until __there __were__ only __small __fragments __of __eggshell__ left._

_As soon as it was done marauding the egg, it looked around at the large throne room of the recently renamed city of Illirea. It looked at the guards in a line along the wall, at the man standing next to a large, sapphire mountain. Then it saw me. _

_As soon as it did it squeaked happily, an excited look on its face and started to run at me. I didn't have a chance to move out of the way in time. It jumped up and planted its feet on my chest, the force of the impact sending me flying, but the hatchling still held on with its claws. As soon as I had recovered from the initial landing I looked directly into the eyes of the small green dragon. _

_It__ stared __back __at __me, __a __proud __look__ in __its __eyes __from __its __first __take __down. __It __then __leaned __its __small __head __forward __and __touched __my __forehead __with __the __tip __of__ its __snout. __The __result __was __instantaneous, __I__ felt __a __giant __shock __of __electricity __run __through __me __and __my __head __felt __as __if __it __was __splitting __open._ I opened my eyes and the large green dragon was looking at me again, hope in her large, bright eyes. Then I fell back again, the same feeling of pain overcoming me again.

_I woke up to a throbbing headache and a small weight on my chest. I opened my eyes and looked around; I was in one of the many bedrooms in the refurbished citadel of Illirea. I reached my hand down to see what the weight was and I felt soft scales. I instantly pulled my hand away again, expecting the pain but it never came. Then I felt my hand tingling, I put it in front of my face and held it at an angle that made it light up with the afternoon sun. There was a silvery oval on my hand and I looked down at the small dragon hatchling, curled up and comfortable on my chest._

_I reached down and patted it again. Then I thought, "Wow, I'm a dragon rider!" As soon as I did, the dragon squawked a complaint. It then picked its head up and bit my hand, drawing blood. I yanked my hand away and examined it. There was a small row of red, draconic teeth marks. It didn't hurt but it would be annoying me for a day or so._

_Then I thought, "Hmm, you're going to need a name." It looked at me again and then proceeded to close its eyes. That's when I felt it, at the back of my mind a pressure was forming. It started to get bigger and bigger until it encompassed my whole mind. Then I saw a picture of me with a blank look on my face. Then I felt an intense hunger. "Hmm, I suppose that means you're hungry then?" I didn't expect it to reply and was surprised when it started to shake its head up and down. "Okay, let's go and ask Eragon what you eat, but first you're going to need a name._

_I ran through the list of male dragons names and it rejected each one of them by shaking its head. Then I started on the female names and it started to stop and consider them longer before it rejected them. "I suppose that means that you're a she then, hey." It didn't understand what I was saying but it sensed the tone in my voice and licked my nose for it. I kept thinking names in my head and eventually I found the right one._

"_So __you __like __that __one__ then?__" __She __nodded __her __head __enthusiastically __and __jumped __off __the __plush __bed __and __started__ to __try __and __fly. __Her __way __of__ doing __this __was __to __jump __up, __stretch __her __wings __and__ glide, __most __of __the __time __ending __up __face-planting __into __most __of __the __furniture __until __I __picked__ her __up __and __walked __to __the __door.__ "__Don__'__t __worry __girl, __you__'__ll __have __plenty __of __time __to __learn __how __to __fly.__" __She __squeaked __happily __and __curled __up __in __my __arms, __sitting __her __tail __on__ my __arm __and __leaving __it __to __hang __over __the __edge. __I __laughed __at __the __position __she __was __in, __with __her __mouth __lolling __open __and __her __tongue __hanging __out, __her__ legs __splayed __out __in __the __air.__ "__Sleep __well,__ Vervada.__"_

I was lying face down again and the pain was gone. I looked around and saw the large green figure again. It had a hopeful look in its eyes. _Please, please tell me you remember!"_ I saw the small hatchling in my mind and compared the small, playful hatchling to this large, green mountain.

"I remember you hatching, but anything else is gone." I said this to her while standing up and when I said it she gave a roar of despair and collapsed onto her knees. "I'm sorry, but I can't remember." _"Why, why can't you remember!"_ She screamed into my had, causing me to wince visibly.

I told her of my amnesia and she started to make sense out of the whole situation. _"Well if you can't remember, then I'll have to tell you. Those images you saw were two pieces of a memory, YOUR memory. You, Sten, are a Dragon Knight." _Imagine my surprise at these words, then I remembered the first nightmare and shared it with her.

_"That's when we were separated a few months ago. I can still feel the pain of leaving you." _She had great sadness in her voice and I could feel the anguish from her side of the link. "Where are you? How did you live?

_"I am unable to tell you my location because I am not alone." _At this she spoke with great sadness and regret. "Why, what's stopping you from leaving?" _"The shade that I threw into the ravine, its alive. I couldn't get to the entry because it was blocked so I took the only other exit. I ran to the edge of the cliff and just as the roof came crashing down I threw my self into the pit, being pushed to great speed and losing consciousness when I landed in the rapids and they bashed me against the wall."_

"I still don't see why that's stopping you from leaving." _"I can't leave because I am under a spell that prevents me. The shade survived Sten, you can only kill them by stabbing them through the heart. I was washed into a large cavern that led to the surface but I woke up next to the shade. He smiled and because I was weak at the time he forced his way into my min and...and found my true name."_

"Can you give me any hint as to where you are?" She didn't answer and I thought that she was ignoring me but then she opened her eyes and roared at me. _"He knows I am contacting you, we are passing the memorial of 'The Last' in three days, if you hurry you can get there in time. Please Sten, find me and free me."_

At that she took off and flew to the sky. I called out to her but eventually she was lost amongst the clouds. Then everything started to get blurry, the sky vanished and went black, the fields dissolved into nothingness and then, so did I.  
>_<p>

I opened my eyes and saw white, a shifting white mass. Then I felt the wind, it was very strong and my body was cold. I moved my hands and found them tied to a larger piece of leather. I looked around more closely and discovered that I was flying through the air on the back of a dragon. I wondered how this had transpired and decided that it could wait. I leaned back to the position I was in before and tried to ignore the massive wings that were inches from my face.

** Okay, I know that it wasn't the best chapter but it was better than chapter 3. I need to know 'WHAT YOU WANT' but I can't do that if you don't 'TELL ME'.**

**Okay, time for acknowledgements:**

**For reviewing: **

**'NormalityisNonexistent" (Who's name represents all life on earth)**

**'Hideout Writer' (The man that no-one sees but the man who makes everyone happy)**

**'asdfgh' (- _ - Seriously)**

**Thank you to those people who reviewed, I promise that the story WILL get better as soon as I get to the main plot, also, a cookie to anyone that can figure out how a VERY large dragon can avoid detection.**

**Till then...**

**No One-Liners! **


	7. Back From My Motivational Death

Hello to those who still yet live,

who favourited this extensive lib.

If you are still around to this long day,

then it's time for you to know that I've been swayed.

My life is in the dirges, all my hope is gone,

when early in the morning I hear a pleasant song.

My e-mail notification, I crack a lid with glee,

I raise my tired hand to shift my mouse despondently.

'What's this, another review?' 'Why will they never learn!'

'I am a lost and broken relic, that never really began.'

But instead of just ignoring it and sending it to the pits,

where hidden away for many days, now numbering eight-hundred-and-sixty-six.

All the pleas and cries of so many evil souls,

who wickedly try to bring into the light this dark and weary troll.

Here I opened up the message and inside it confused me,

for it asked a random question, 'Expecting an answer from me?'

It asked me, 'wouldn't a dragon rider have wards

I mean seriously and where's his riders sword?'

At first it was all curiosity, then it expanded into shock,

I realised that someone, somewhere cared about this filthy rot.

That I had dared to call a story or a tale or a yarn,

when I should have got my shotgun and dragged it out behind the barn.

But yet again, my emotions change, what little I have left,

they flare up in mighty fires, of my calm it doth bereft.

I had explained it in the story, 'HE HAS NO DRAGON LEFT!'

He'd been kicked out of his Order, he was no more at his best.

His life had become worthless, no more application to the world,

why would he even bother, his life has been unfurled.

But once again, shock takes it's turn and rears up it's ugly head,

and inside me I felt a fire that I had thought completely dead.

'I...care?' I asked myself, on the verge of shudders,

'NO, I haven't cared in years, no, I must've left open the shutters.'

Yet the more I tried to convince myself,

I hear the words of a certain elf,

'We'll recognize you best when it appears.'

I cry 'NO, I NEVER HAD A BEST, I HAVEN'T HAD IN YEARS!'

Denial got me nowhere, my hate did not outlast,

Yet another interceding sage from my lonely past.

'Do not gnaw on your anger like a dry old bone.'

Damn him, he made me think about how much I hated Sloan.

How much I wanted to write, with many grand fanfare,

a crossover of Inheritance with Dragon Age, 'OH YEAH!'

The way they wanted to control like many a McDonald's manager,

the mages so much more powerful, the ones who had the answer.

How it fit so well with the Circle Of Magi, a few hundred years from then,

but then I realised the sages game, 'DAMN YOU DRAGON, DAMN!'

To quote a sentence long broken by the amount of times doth spoken,

'LEAVE NO BLACK PLUME AS A TOKEN!'

'TAKE THYSELF OUT OF MY MIND, you DEVLISH THOUGHTS OF GLORY,

IF I TAKE UP THE PEN AGAIN IS WILL ONLY GET MORE GORY!'

But now it was stuck, this idea firm, into my lonely head,

and so long deprived of motivation I knew I couldn't kill it dead.

So I had to write, I had to vent but not on a known story,

no, I WOULDN'T give them the satisfaction, I wouldn't be like Dori!

But as I finish this long awaited benediction,

this blessed resurrection from my imaginations crucifixion.

I realise something that didn't die when I set of my mental mine,

I realised that even if it sucks I still love to rhyme.

I remembered that I once gave a DAMN about a certain story,

It meant a lot, it kept me up, writing non-stop 'till the morning.

I want to have that feeling back, I don't want it denied,

no longer will life's shadow cast a bleakness on my life.

'I OWE THOSE STUPID FANS, I OWE THEM ALL MY LIFE,

THAT'S ALL I'M WILLING TO ADMIT YOU PESTERING BLOODY LICE!'

You never gave up on me or the hope that I would finish,

the tale a childish game and ever-filling flagons.

Of a terrified, traumatised and now facially bald dwarf,

and two horny dragons who like to do it rough and do it course.

"DAMN ALL OF YOU, TO HELL WITH YOU YOU STOLE FROM ME MY NIGHT,

BY THE END OF THE WEEK EXPECT THEM TO BE, UPDATES YOU FILTHY LICE!'

'I'LL RE-READ, REVIEW, RE-WRITE ALL THE DROSS I HATH OUTPUT,

I'LL MAKE IT BETTER FOR ALL OF YOU AS THANK YOU FOR GETTING UNDERFOOT!'

Here it comes in my dark and seedy distant future,

I'll look back on this unholy mess and go, 'Why did I even Bother?'

But now is not the time to question, no now is time for action!

I haven't felt alive in years, it's time for some bloody traction!


End file.
